


Fantasy on a Theme

by sweettears90



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, interspecies-phobia, runs on miscommuncation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, so maybe I am in love with Judy,” Nick whispered to himself. “Hopelessly, madly in love. But what good would it do for any of us if I told her how I felt?”<br/>Mixed species couples weren’t exactly unheard of, but they were rare and unusual. And a lot of people tended to view them with a mixture of fear and loathing. Said that it was unnatural, and went against what God had intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy on a Theme

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure how I feel about this, but it's about as done as it's gonna get.  
> Furries have never been my thing and I now know entirely too much about the reproduction of foxes. 0.o
> 
> Also, this has some major spoilers for the end of the movie. Just a heads up...
> 
> Anyway, this has not been proof read, so please let me know if you spot any errors!
> 
> Also, user JELLYDROPS has kindly translated this into Chinese, and it can be found here: http://lczthebeacon.lofter.com/post/1de42add_a5c8650

It normally started by replaying that day in the Natural History Museum. Trapped down in the display, Bellwether having hit Nick with what she’d thought was the night howler serum, Nick chasing after Judy. Only…

Only instead of it ending with him playfully putting his teeth around her neck and her over-acting, it ended with him ripping her jeans off. Then, he would thrust into her quickly.

Judy would be confused when he started to rip the fabric of her jeans, and that would quickly move from surprise when he took her. However, her surprise would be short lived, because after a moment, she’d be completely overtaken by pure ecstasy at the things that Nick made her feel.

He’d crouch over her small body and snarl at anybody who dared approach them. After all, this was his mate, and he’d be damned if he let-

Nick paused in the middle of his fantasy, his paw wrapped around his erection. He blinked with confusion.

Had he really just referred to Judy as being his mate?

His paw continued to stroke his cock as he mulled this over.

A lot of other foxes his age had already found their mates and had some kits of their own. But Nick had always sort of prided himself on remaining single for so long. Who needed a wife and kits? Wives were nothing but obnoxious nags and kits were always sticky, loud, and obnoxious.

No, life was a lot better the way that Nick lead it. Free from any sort of obligations, nobody to take care of but himself.

He hadn’t really thought too much about Judy being the sole star in all of his masturbatory fantasies as of late. But the more he thought on this, the more he began to realize that he hadn’t thought about anybody else since they’d taken down Bellwether. Not once.

He came with a strangled gasp, Judy’s name weighing heavily on his tongue like a prayer. Cum splattered on his shirt and over his paw.

He absently pulled his paw away from his softening cock and stared blankly at the sticky substance that covered it.

The longer he thought about it, the more he realized how much Judy had been on his mind. Even when he told her— and everybody else— that he enjoyed his alone time, time spent away from the rabbit, he would just go home and think about her anyway. Or to the grocery store and think about her. Or to a restaurant and think about her. Or the train station and-

Nick stood and walked into the bathroom to wash himself off. As the cool water ran over his paws, he looked at himself in the mirror.

“Okay, so maybe I am in love with Judy,” he whispered to himself. “Hopelessly, madly in love. But what good would it do for any of us if I told her how I felt?”

Mixed species couples weren’t exactly unheard of, but they were rare and unusual. And a lot of people tended to view them with a mixture of fear and loathing. Said that it was unnatural, and went against what God had intended.

Because God had totally intended for elephants to wear jeans.

But even then, all of the mixed species couples that Nick had seen were always predator/predator or prey/prey. Not like they were going to have an easy time of having a public relationship, regardless, but having a predator/prey, mixed species relationship would be sure to bring out the worst in a lot of people.

Even if Judy was still riding off of the high of having, not only broken open the case of the missing predators, but also for having figured out what was causing them to go savage and Bellwether’s role in everything. That was the public for you, though, Nick supposed. They would love you one minute, and completely hate you the next. Especially when it came to something about your sex life.

For a community that thrived off of using sex to sell everything from apple sauce to Zootopia itself, the citizens were very quick to turn away from the subject as soon as it was brought up.

Nick fisted his paws and turned away from his reflection.

No. It was a lot better if he never told Judy about how he felt. A life spent either hiding their relationship or being publicly mocked was not something that he wanted to subject Judy to if he could help it.

Even if that meant that he could only just admire her from a distance, so be it. It seemed like such a small price to pay for Judy to be happy. Even if it was at the sake of his own happiness.

* * *

Her body was soft under his. And warm. She eagerly accepted his cock into her, and moaned loudly as he pushed into her. Her paws tugged on his ears, and he kissed her roughly. Nothing else mattered expect for the two of them in that moment. Nothing else existed.

It was just him and Judy. His mate, the only one that he ever-

Nick’s fantasy was interrupted as somebody knocked on the door to his apartment. He stiffened, and wondered if he ignored them, then they might go away.

“Nick?” Judy asked from the other side of the door. “I know you’re in there because I can hear you. Did you forget that we were going to look over the files of the case again?”

Shit, he had completely forgotten about it.

“J-just a minute!” he called out as he quickly yanked on a pair of sweatpants. Not a lot to do about his raging hard-on except hope that Judy didn’t notice it. And think about horrible, unsexy things. Like nudist elephants teaching yoga.

It was when he’d opened the door to Judy’s annoyed look that he remembered that he was supposed to have met her at her apartment.

“Shit, Judy. I’m so sorry. I completely forgot,” he said as she pushed past him and into his apartment.

“I knew that you’d forget, because you were so eager to get out of the office for your day off,” Judy said as she rolled her eyes and plopped down on the floor in front of the sofa. “So that’s why I came over here, rather than to wait around my apartment and know that you wouldn’t show up.”

She pulled the case file out from her bag and systematically started to spread all of the files and all of the photos out until they made a massive half-circle around her. Nick picked his way through the papers and sat down on the sofa behind her, so that he could see what Judy was looking at, too.

* * *

They spent a good half hour walking through the crime for what seemed like the millionth time. But maybe this time, they’d catch a contradiction in some testimony, something wrong with the crime scene, something off with the evidence collected that they’d missed all of the other times.

Finally, Judy pushed the papers away from her and rubbed the bridge of her nose with a paw. “This doesn’t make any sense,” she said as she closed her eyes in frustration. “They can’t have both killed the bouncer, because there’s only one gun, and only one bullet found.”

She leaned her head back until she bumped up against Nick’s knee, and then she looked up at him with wide eyes that betrayed how sleep-deprived that she’d been recently. Nick felt the same way.

“I’m not quite sure why you thought that another look through would somehow yield different results than the other million or so times that we’ve gone over the file,” Nick pointed out.

“When I joined the police academy, I’d thought that most cases would be fairly open and shut, tracking down leads, talking to witnesses and suspects…” Judy said as she regarded him. “Like our first case together.”

Nick gave her a long, dry look. “Even I’m not stupid enough to believe something like that,” he told her, though not unkindly.

Judy leaned forward and buried her face in her paws. After a moment, she dragged her paws down her face. “No, I knew that it wouldn’t be all fun and games, like the Bellwether case. But I didn’t think that nearly ninety percent of the cases would be like…” She gestured to the papers in front of her.

Nick’s paws had been inching towards Judy, to give her an ear massage to calm her down. But he stilled when she mentioned Bellwether.

His breath caught in his throat and he struggled to keep his breathing even, least he catch Judy’s attention.

But it didn’t seem to have worked.

Her ears twitched slightly, and she half-turned to face him. “Nick? Are you okay?”

“Fine fine, I’m just peachy,” he said. To his credit, his voice was even and didn’t break or anything.

Judy’s eyes narrowed and something flashed across her face. But then she stood, her face normal, and Nick was certain that he’d imagined the entire thing. She stretched out her back, and then rotated her head to get the kinks out of her neck.

“Let’s take a break, okay?” she said once she’d finished with that. “Maybe we can come back at it with fresh eyes in a moment.”

“Millionth time’s the charm, right?” Nick said as he offered her a playful smirk.

“I’m about as frustrated over this as you are, Nick,” Judy said as she gave him an annoyed look. “But it’s going on two weeks now, and the longer it sits without any way to move forward, the ‘colder’ the case becomes. Bogo is pressuring us to either close it or to move on to more recent cases.”

“I know,” Nick snapped at her. He was, after all, her partner on the force.

Judy flopped back down on the floor and shuffled the papers back into the folder. Then, she leaned heavily against Nick’s legs, but didn’t look up at him.

“Do you ever think about it? About when we faced off against Bellwether in the Natural History Museum?” she asked slowly after a moment.

Nick struggled to keep control of his breathing again, not to give Judy any indication of how he really felt about it. Judy’s ears didn’t twitch this time, so maybe he’d managed better this time.

“I think about it a lot, about when we’d fallen into the pit, and Bellwether shot you with the gun,” Judy went on after a moment.

“Were you scared?” Nick teased her. Her ears twitched slightly, but she didn’t give any other outward signs.

“I was just wondering if you thought about it,” Judy said.

“From time to time,” Nick said slowly.

They were silent for a moment. Judy finally turned to face him. She put her elbow up on the top of his knee, and seemed to be thinking over something.

It didn’t escape Nick’s attention the position that they were in.

He took a deep, silent breath to try and calm down.

Nudist yoga elephants.

Nudist yoga elephants.

Nudist yoga-

“I think about it a lot,” Judy repeated herself. She absently drew lines up and down Nick’s knee with the tip of her paw. “Because even though things turned out okay in the end, I keep thinking about how we could have done things differently, so we didn’t end up in the situation that we were put into.”

Nick swallowed hard. Judy’s eyes flicked up to him, and she regarded him silently. “I think about how things could have gone differently, too,” he admitted.

She turned to fully face him, and rested her forearms across the tops of his knees. “Like what?” she pressed him.

“Shit, carrots,” Nick said as he playfully pushed at her. “What’s with the twenty questions all of a sudden?”

She shrugged absently. “I don’t know. I was just thinking about it. Wondered if you did, too. Thought I’d ask.” She offered him a sheepish smile. She pillowed her head on her arms.

“Why? What do you think about it?” Nick asked. He struggled to keep his breathing even.

“Well, for starters, I would have paid attention to where I was going to avoid running into that tusk. We might have been able to get away if not for me.”

Nick nodded his head absently. It would have been nice not to have been tossed into a pit, hit with a blueberry, and forced to chase after Judy like that. In fact, if she hadn’t hurt herself, then Nick liked to think that he wouldn’t have fallen down this path of depravity, where the only thing that he could think about was Judy, day in and day out.

Of course, with how obsessed he was with her, it was probably only a matter of time until some other fantasy took hold of his life.

But there was no way that he’d ever let her know about that. No way. She deserved much better than to be endlessly taunted for loving a predator.

Assuming, of course, that she loved him the same way that he loved her.

“You look so sad, Nick. We got Bellwether in the end, so none of it really matters,” she reassured him gently.

“I know, I know,” he whispered quickly. “It’s just… lost in my own thoughts.” He shook his head slightly.

Judy picked her head up and moved her paws so that one was resting on each of his knees. She acted like she was going to get up by pushing on his knees, but she didn’t move beyond assuming the position.

It was a move that she took from time to time when they were interrogating suspects. Get up into their faces, use their words against them. It was oddly effective as nobody ever suspected that the sweet, little bunny could be capable of such open hostility.

But Nick was beyond used to Judy’s behavior, and he wasn’t going to be intimidated by her. Not like he normally was.

“Sometimes, I think about when we were in that pit,” she went on. “After Bellwether had shot at you.” Her voice was somehow different than normal, but Nick couldn’t quite put a paw on what it was.

His breath hitched in his throat again. It happened before he could stop it, and he instantly started to mentally kick himself.

Judy’s ears twitched slightly at the sound, and she offered him a slow, coy smile. Then, he noticed that her pupils were pretty blown. It was getting a little dark in the living room, but not dark enough to warrant her pupils being that dilated.

“Go on,” Nick said after a moment of heavy silence filled the room.

Judy finally pushed up off of Nick’s knees and stood slowly. Her paws didn’t leave his knees, though, and she leaned in closer to him. “I think that we’re both finally on the same page here, Wilde,” she whispered.

Nick was seized by panic just then. This wasn’t one of his fantasies, this was Judy. Really coming after him, using his own damned fantasies against him. (And fuck, how the hell had she figured out what his fantasy was?)

“Judy, stop,” he barked out roughly. She half-pulled away from him, and gave him a wounded look. Her ears flopped down.

He hated that he had to do this, but he didn’t want to see her hurt by anybody’s interspecies-phobic words.

“I don’t know how you found out about that, or who put you up to this, but this ends now,” he told her sharply.

“Nick? What are you talking about? Nobody put me up to this!” Judy said with confusion.

She turned away from him and started to gather the files from the folder so that they were all properly together again.

“Judy, wait,” Nick said when he realized that she was intending to leave.

“No, I’m sorry,” she snapped at him. “I overstepped and it was stupid and…” Her breath hitched. He couldn’t see her face, but he could guess that she was near tears.

“Wait, what?” Now it was Nick’s turn to be confused. “Judy, I don’t think that we’re on the same page. Maybe not even in the same book.”

Judy looked up at him with a strange look on her face. Part self-loathing, part confusion. “What did you think that I was talking about?” she asked after a moment.

“I don’t know,” Nick said at patiently as he could. “What were you talking about?”

Judy was silent for a while, but she also didn’t appear to be two seconds from dashing out the door, either. Finally, she spoke, “It’s just… For a while now, I’ve had this reoccurring… Let’s call it a fantasy, shall we? A reoccurring fantasy about when we were down in that pit, and you were pretending like you’d turned savage. Except that it didn’t end with your mouth around my neck and my bad acting skills. You rip all of my clothes off and-”

Nick didn’t wait to hear the rest of Judy’s fantasy. His mind had been whirling at about a million miles per hour, and as soon as he heard her say that, he decided to act, consequences be damned. Interspecies-phobic people be damned. Because Judy had apparently been having the same fantasy that Nick had been stricken with.

Nick pressed his mouth to Judy’s in a firm kiss and cut off the rest of what she’d been about to say. She dropped the folder in surprise and the papers spilled out all over the floor. But neither of them noticed much, because they were too wrapped up in one another.

Judy wrapped her paws into the fabric of Nick’s shirt, and Nick walked her backwards until she was pressed up against the wall.

After a long moment, they both pulled away from one another and regarded each other. Judy’s pupils were so large now that her irises were just a purple ring around the black.

“Not like I’m complaining, but what was that about?” Judy asked a bit breathlessly.

“I’ve been having a nearly identical fantasy,” Nick confessed.

“What?” Judy asked with confusion. “I tried to ask you, and you got angry at me.”

“Because I don’t want to subject you to… to hate!” Nick spat out the words like it was something disgusting that he’d eaten.

“Hate? What do you mean?” Judy asked.

“People out there who protest against inter-species relationships,” Nick said as he gestured towards the window in the living room. “You have a hard enough time as it is being the first bunny cop. You don’t need to be the first predator/prey relationship that Zootopia has ever seen.”

Judy gave him a hard look. It was a look that he knew too well; the look that said that she was more than up to the challenge of something that people said was “impossible”. It was probably the look that she’d given her parents when they’d told her that she couldn’t be a cop.

“Judy, no,” Nick told her sharply. “This isn’t about you passing some tests and getting onto the force. This is about striving to convince the whole world that there’s nothing wrong with…” He swallowed hard. “Our relationship.”

“Because there isn’t anything wrong with our relationship. I love you, and I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that you love me. What the rest of the world thinks about us as a couple is nobody’s business but our own.”

Nick heard what she said, and he sort of agreed with her.

But he was more than a little hung up over something little that she’d said.

“Wait, you love me?” Nick asked softly.

“Of course I do, you idiot,” Judy said as she playfully punched his arm. “I wouldn’t put up with shitty, close-minded people who think that our love for each other is wrong.” Judy’s ears fell backwards, and she gave him a sad look. “You… do love me, right?”

“I… I love you, too,” Nick confessed, his voice super soft. But because of Judy’s enhanced hearing, he knew that she would have been able to hear him, regardless.

Judy’s ears perked up a that, and she offered him a bright smile. But it faded a little after a second. “How long have you been holding onto that, Nick? And why? Because you didn’t want to subject me to what people might say about us? Don’t I get a say in this, too?”

“I didn’t say anything because you didn’t exactly seem interested in me that way!” Nick protested. “And not only did I not want to subject you to that sort of hate, but I also didn’t want to put a strain on our friendship because I can’t control myself around you!”

“N-not interested?!” Judy stammered. “Nick, do you honestly think that I spend as much time with anybody else as I do you?”

“No, but we’re also friends,” Nick reminded her. “You’re the entire reason why I joined the force!”

Judy grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her level again. She kissed him roughly, and Nick was more than happy to respond in kind.

When they pulled away from each other after a moment, Judy offered him a coy smile. “So then, now that we’ve gotten all of that off of our chest, what was I saying?”

“About how completely turned on you are at the thought of me turning savage, ripping all of your clothes off, and having my wicked, wicked way with you,” Nick said as he offered her a feral smile.

He grabbed a paw-full of either side of Judy’s button-down shirt and yanked it open. The plastic buttons popped off and rattled onto the floor. However, before Nick could rip her bra open, she pushed it up and out of the way.

“I live on a cop salary,” she said dryly. “I can’t afford to buy another $50 bra every week.”

Nick tilted his head slightly to indicate that he understood, and then he sunk down to his knees. He grabbed a paw-full of Judy’s pants over the crotch area and ripped them open, too. The fabric was a bit tougher than her shirt had been, so he leaned in to finish ripping it with his mouth.

However, this position put him close enough to smell Judy’s arousal. He pressed his nose up against the damp fabric of her panties, and inhaled deeply.

Judy let out a noise that was part gasp of surprise, part pleasured moan as Nick started to rub his nose back and forth against her panties. He enjoyed the way that they quickly became soaked.

He took more care to pull her panties off, least he hurt her on accident. They were only playing at roughness, and not actually being rough.

Once her panties were pooled down around her knees, Nick slowly ran his tongue around her clit. Judy’s head lolled backwards and thumped against the wall slightly. Her knees threatened to give out, so Nick quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and lowered her to the ground.

There, he continued to lap at her dripping pussy. Judy quivered and shook under him, and he briefly wondered if she’d ever done this before.

Judy tugged on his ears. “Nick, Nick, please!” she cried out. “I need you inside of me!”

Nick gave one last lap at her pussy before he pulled away and started he yank off his own pants. Judy helped him, and a second later, he pushed into her warm body.

She was tight— much tighter around him than anybody else that he’d ever been with before. But maybe that was to be expected. After all, she was quite literally half his size.

He watched her face closely for any signs of discomfort or pain as he started to thrust inside of her. After a moment, she opened her eyes and she looked up at him with a look that made his heart hammer and his paws start to sweat.

So he kissed her. He kissed her and tried not to think about anything but Judy. Nothing else existed except for the two of them right now.

Judy started to shake under him again. She tugged at his ears, and let out a strange mewl that he never imagined that she’d be able to produce.

She let out a strangled gasp and her entire body spasmed violently. Her pussy squeezed his cock like a vice, and he let out a strangled half-howl of pleasure as he came inside of her.

He had been holding himself up over Judy with his arms, but when he came, they threatened to give out. He half-collapsed onto her and rolled them over so that he was lying on his back and she with her head pillowed on his chest.

It was hard to tell how long that they lay there. His dick grew soft inside of Judy, but still neither of them moved.

Finally, “It’s cold and you ripped my clothes.”

“Sorry,” he said. He pulled away from her, and then saw a look of pain flash across her face; he was instantly filled with guilt and horror. “Shit Judes. Did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m okay,” she insisted as she stood. She shrugged off the remains of her shirt and yanked her ripped pants off. Then, she pulled her bra off the rest of the way, and kicked her panties off.

“No, seriously,” Nick said as he caught her paw. “Did I hurt you?”

“A little, but it’s the good kind of pain,” she admitted quietly. “You’re… a lot bigger than a rabbit.”

Nick’s ears flattened against his head and a little snarl escaped past his mouth before he could stop it. So she had done this before.

Judy paused in the doorway to Nick’s bedroom, and looked over her shoulder at him. She offered him a coy smile. “You coming or what?” She vanished inside the room.

Nick scrambled to his feet, and half-tripped over his pants, which were around his ankles. He hurried into the room.

“After all, that fantasy in the Natural History Museum is just one of many that I’ve had…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and/or a review!


End file.
